Chronić Mamoru! Zazdrość Usagi-ninja
Chronić Mamoru! Zazdrość Usagi-ninja (jap. 衛を守れ! 忍者うさぎのヤキモチ Mamoru wo mamore! Ninja Usagi no yakimochi) – 9 (136) odcinek czwartej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 27 maja 1995 roku. Opis odcinka Odcinek zaczyna si wspólną sesją naukową dziewczyn i Mamoru. Chłopak właśnie wyjaśnia pewne matematyczne zawiłości Ami, a Usagi na ten widok wprost skręca. Zaczyna się kolejna awantura pod hasłem „Jesteście zbyt blisko!”. Oczywiście dołącza się do tego wszystkiego Rei i ostatecznie, bez zbędnego wdawania się w szczegóły, pokój zostaje obrócony w mała ruinę. Teraz rodzi się problem, gdzie ma przenocować Mamoru... Dom Usagi odpada przez wzgląd na jej rodziców. Reszta dziewczyn jakoś nie zgłasza się na ochotnika... Zostaje świątynia Hikawa. Usagi zachwycona nie jest, ale Diana zgłasza się na ochotnika jako przyzwoitka, by jak to określiła: „upewnić się, że pan Mamoru i panna Rei nie popełnią żadnych błędów!”. Klamka zapada i Mamoru wraz ze swoją mała przyzwoitką idą do świątyni. Tam przyjmuje go zachwycony dziadek, który już wiąże z przystojnym młodzieńcem plany przedłużenia rodu. Nie jest tym zachwycony Yūichirō, który w efekcie zamierza złożyć wymówienie. Po kilku interwencjach przyjaciółek Rei oraz kilku wypadkach zmienia jednak zamiary. W międzyczasie na kolejną ofiarę Amazońskiego Tria wybrana zostaje właśnie Rei. Mamoru korzystając z ciszy i spokoju zakuwa do kolokwiów. W pewnej chwili składa Dianie propozycję wspólnej kąpieli. Ostatecznie do łaźni idzie sam. Po paru chwilach do tejże samej łazienki zmierza Rei. Jej zachwyt na widok chłopaka jest piorunujący, a okrzyk zdziwienia tak dźwięczny, że aż Yūichirō przybiegł sprawdzić, co się dzieje. W końcu Rei wyzywa obu od idiotów i ucieka. Mamoru jest okropnie zażenowany, a Yūichirō planuje krwawą zemstę za podrywanie ukochanej. Tymczasem Rei udaje się do swojego pokoju, by móc cieszyć się nowo zdobytymi wspomnieniami. Nie jest jej to jednak dane, bo spod szafki wypełza... ninja! A w rzeczywistość zazdrosna o swą miłość Usagi. Gdy dowiaduje się, czego dopuściła się Rei... Tymczasem Yūichirō dopełnia swojej krwawej zemsty. Wykorzystując fakt, że łaźnia jest w podgrzewana ręcznie przez palenisko, udaje mu się zadbać, by jego konkurent miał bardzo ciepłą wręcz... tropikalną atmosferę. Chyba w tym szale zazdrości nieco przesadził. Podczas gdy Usagi bawi się w ninja u przyjaciółki, Chibiusa rozmawia ze swoim przyjacielem. Wypytuje go o zazdrość u ludzi zakochanych, a usłyszane mądrości zamierza skwapliwie wykorzystać... Wstaje następny dzień. Mamoru po relaksującej kąpieli jest cały w skowronkach. Natomiast Rei po nieprzespanej nocy pada ofiarą kolejnego ataku ninja. Tym razem wojnę tytanów przerywa dwóm konkurentkom zdegustowana Diana, która przypomina im o konieczność zachowania spokoju ze względu na Mamoru. Rei na koniec chce poszczuć Usagi Yūichirō, ale ten... oddaje się medytacji. Jednak to twórcze zajęcie przerywa mu dziadek Rei z zamiarem uświadomienia swojemu uczniowi, że na drodze do doskonałości stoi mu jego namiętność do tylko jednej kobiety i oświadcza mu, że zabiera go na wyjątkowo ciężki trening, który polega na... poderwaniu jak największej ilość kobiet. Obserwujący to Tygrysie Oko komentuje wydarzenia jako pierwsze oznaki apokalipsy. A skoro o naszym przystojniaku mowa, to pada on ofiarą wojny Rei–Usagi. Ta pierwsza jest tak skoncentrowana na tropieniu niewidzialnego ninja, że nie zwraca na przybysza uwagi. Jednak ten rozeźlony od razu ją atakuje. Tymczasem zbliża się ponownie wielki ninja wraz ze swą przyszłą córką. Słysząc krzyki przyjaciółki obie przemieniają się i wkraczają do akcji. Zaczyna się wielka bitwa z pistoletami na wodę w tle. Do zabawy dołączają się pozostałe wojowniczki, a w końcu i kawaleria w postaci pegaza. Koniec końców bitwę wygrywa drużyna wojowniczek, a już po wszystkim tak Yūichirō jak i Mamoru kajają się u nóg swoich ukochanych. Ten pierwszy za podrywanie innych, a ten drugi za nieprzybycie na pomoc. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Diana – Kumiko Nishihara * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Pegaz – Taiki Matsuno * Dziadek Rei – Tomomichi Nishimura * Yūichirō Kumada – Bin Shimada * Zirconia – Hisako Kyōda * Tygrysie Oko – Ryōtarō Okiayu * Jastrzębie Oko – Toshio Furukawa * Rybie Oko – Akira Ishida * Mizugeiko – Chiharu Kataishi Galeria Zapowiedź odc136.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep136 1.jpg Ep136 2.jpg Ep136 3.jpg Ep136 4.jpg Ep136 5.jpg Ep136 6.jpg Ep136 7.jpg Ep136 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Przeszłość Rei. en:Protect Mamoru! Jealousy of Usagi the Ninja de:Rays Vergangenheit Kategoria:Odcinki czwartej serii